In Time
by MissyAnn7448
Summary: My first fanfic. Be gentle! I don't know how I got here. I don't even know where here is. I am cold, hungry and not alone. A vampire took me. of that I am sure. First chapter tells more! Please give my story a chance! Rated M just in case!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first ever attempt at a story. I have however read lots and lots of them. **

**I know that my timeline is all screwed up, but my story starts just after the incident with James goes mostly different from there. For example, Bella finds out that Jacob is a werewolf much sooner in my story than she does in the book. I am a big fan of Twilight, but I am not writing this to tell Stephanie's version. I am simply writing my own version of her story as I see it in my head at the present moment. I am not a review crazy person. If you review you do, if you don't you don't. My updates work the same way. I am a very busy person and my life and my family come first! So, that being said, I hope you enjoy! If you like it, review if you want. If you don't like it, do what you want! On with the story!! ~Misty~**

**Disclaimer: I do not now nor will I ever own Twilight or and of the characters there in**

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

I don't know how I got here. I don't even know where _here_ is. This is what I do know: My name is Isabella Swan. I'm cold, I'm tired, I'm hungry, and I'm not alone. I don't know why I have been taken, but I do know that whoever took me and the girl crying next to me is a vampire. I haven't seen their face yet, but I know what they are because of my boyfriend. You see...my boyfriend Edward is a vampire however I am just a simple and plain human girl. I am used to the colder than ice skin and the fast movements. I am also used to the perfect musical voices. This is how I am 100% sure as to who took me. So here I sit in this cold, dark, damp room with nothing to do but think.

* * *

**2 Weeks Earlier**

**APOV**

"_Edward!!_ Let's go!! We are on a schedule!"

"I know, calm down dear sister...we won't be late," he says to me as he rolls his eyes.

I am getting very impatient as I sit in Edward's volvo waiting for him. I know he will be out here in 30 seconds, but 30 seconds feels like 30 hours when you are excited. We are picking Bella up form the hospital today! She is finally getting that cast off her leg and she promised me I could take her shopping afterward! Now do you understand my anticipation? She is very rarely willing to go shopping which got me to thinking.

"_Edward!_ We need to hurry before she changes her mind!"

**EPOV**

I had jsut got in the car to go when Alice started to have a vision.

_ It was dark. I could here crying. I saw 2 girls in the corner. Not jsut any girls but my Bella was sitting on the wet floor in some kind of a cell with another girl lying beside her with her head in Bella's lap. Bella was wispering soothing words to her while running her fingers through her hair. "It's going to be alright, Alice will see this and my family will come and save us. I promise we will be ok."_

The vision ended and I let out a growl full of pain. My sweet sweet Bella. So scared, yet so strong. She looked tired and hungry. Her clothes were ragged and her hair was a mess, yet she was still the most beautiul creature to ever walk the earth both inside and out. There she sits in an unfamilliar place looking scared and hungry but she is still thinking of others before herself. Soothing another girl who she doesn't even know.

I was pulled from my thoughts as Alice started to dry sob uncontrollably. "We won't let it happen Alice." I said trying to sound as confident as possible to my sister. I put my arm around her and tried my best to calm her. When she looked up at me, pain filled her tearless eyes. It was pain for her best friend. Bella has been through so much lately with the encounter with James as well as finding out two days ago that her best friend, next to Alice, is a werewolf.

Jacob was so mean to her. No, mean is an understatement. He broke her heart. My love was broken but I was there to pick up the pieces. I know she loves him but not in the same way she loves me. When he told her, "It's me or the leech" and when she chose me he ablolutely lost it. He told her she was dead to him, then he phased and ran away leaving my beautiful Bella alone in the woods of all places. Alice of course was hysterical whn Bella's future went blank, but we were able to follow her scent from her house ot the woods jsut behind her house.

I picked Bella up and ran with her cradled in my arms to our meadow. I rubbed sooting circles on her back and waited. I waited untill she was ready to talk to me. When she finally calmed down she positioned herself to where she could look directly at me. Then she said, "Promise me," in the smallest of voices. She said, "Promise me you will never abandon me. Proise me you will never leave me. Promise me that no matter what you will never doube how much I love you and how much I need you for eternity." And that was all it took for me to realize how much I need her as well.

I was once again brought back form my thoughts by Alice's voice. "You ready to go now?" she asked me in a better mood now. Fromlistening to her thoughts I know she didn't want Bella to suspect anything. So I gave a weak smile and droe to the hospital.

**CPOV**

My sweet daughter Bella is here now to get her cast removed. I know my family hasn't known her long, but I can't help but think of her as my daughter. She is the one who will complete and unify our family, and I can't help but be excited. I know that Edward doesn't want to change her, but I have already made up my mind and if he won't, I will. I stepped into the room feeling light and happy.

**BPOV**

"What are you all smiles about Carlisle?"

"I'm just happy to see you finally getting the cast off. This will be an easy and painless procedure Bella. I just need you to be still for me o.k.?"

I however didn't respind to him. I was worried. Edward is never late for anything especially when Alice is with him.

"Carlisle, where are Edward and Alice at?"

"The should be here any second now, why? What's the matter?"

I bit my bottom lip and started fidgeting with my hands then replied,

"Nothing, It's just that...Edward said that he and Alice would be here for me for this and.."

I was cut off by a light knock on the door followed by my own personal God walking into the room. Instantly my hear rate quickened and my mind started melting. Alice, my best friend, was right behind him. Edward quickley made his way over to me and softly brushed his lips against mine making me forget where I was and what I was doing.

"Hello my love" he said as he gently started rubbing figure eights on my palm.

"Hey Bella," Alice said as she took my free hand in hers.

There was something about them that wasn't right. They were both smiling at me but they had a sad look in thier eyes. Alice must have had a vision. I wonder what it was about? Was it about me? Was something bad going to happen to the family? I was going to have to ask them about this later.

"Are you ready to get this cast off now Bella?" Carlisle said bringing me out of my thoughts.

"I've been ready for this day for a long while!" I replied biting my bottom lip again.

"What's wrong Love?" Edward asked me while still gently rubbing my hand.

"Don't worry Bella," Alice said, "It will come off easy and before you even know it! I have seen it!!"

Carlisle then smiled, "she has no problem running to James to spare our family, but she gets nervous about getting a cast taken off?" He said in an amused tone earning a growl from Edward. Why is he so tense? Carlisle was just trying to lighten the mood.

"Edward, It's ok. He's right, I don't know why I'm so nervous over this. He's just trying to lighten the mood in here. Really I'm ok now that you are here. Let's get this thing off Carlisle, I'm ready now!"

I looked over at Alice who was practically vibrating with excitement. She was bouncing up and down so fast she was a blur.

_"ALICE!"_

"What Bella!"

"What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry, I just can't help it anymore, I'm so excited! _We're going shopping!!!!!" _she squealed with so much excitement and anticipaition to her voice I almost didn't understand her.

Ugh! I can't believe I forgot. When the cast was put on I gelt so bad for Alice. She just kept apologizing over and over saying how sorry she was that she didn't see it in time. I rememer telling her it was ok and that I didn't blame her for anything. Then to brighten her up a bit I told her she could take me shopping as soon as I got the cast off. I think I should have thought it through before I made up my mind. I was even able to surprise her because it was a last minute decision, which made her even more excited, if that's even possible. Ugh! What have i gotten myself into? Well, at least Edward will be there with me. He's been by my side almost every second for the past two days. He only left me at home this morning with Charlie so that he could go hunting with Alice, but other than that he has been right by my side. Ever since I found out about Jacob, Edward has so far kept his promise to me. I love him so much. He is my life!

"Ok Bella, you are going to have to be easy on your leg for a little while to build your strength back up, but other than that you are free to go. Do you have any questions for me?"

"Only one Carlisle," I took my time with this one, "Do you think that maybe you could give Alice a cerfew for tonight of maybe 5pm?" I asked jokingly.

"Oh come on Bella, don't be like that...5 o'clock? Really? It will take longer than 2 hours to get all ouir shopping done!" Alice whined earning a chuckle from Edward and Carlisle.

"I'm just kidding Alice! I'm ready to go, and belive it or not, I'm even a little excited about it!"

"Alright Bella!! That's the spirit!" Alice rejoyced as Edward helped me off the bed and steadied me so I wouldn't fall flat on my face.

I thanked Carlisle again while we made our way to the elevators and then hugged him quickly. He then gave Alice a warning to take it easy on me. Before I knew it we were at Edward'd Volvo and he was opening the passenger door fo me. Once we were all settled in and ready to go, I turned to Edward and said, "What are you hiding from me? I know something is wrong, I could read it all over your's and Alice's face when you came into the room. I something bad going to happen to the family? Is something bad going to happen to me again?"

"Don't worry about it Love, we won't let anything ever happen to you again." Edward said with sadness in his eyes. The I did the dumbest thing ever. I yelled at him..

"Don't you think I have a right to know what's going on Edward? You can't always protect me! There are things in life that you can't control and you need to realize this and accept it before I go anywhere else with you!"

Then I did the second dumbest thing ever. I got out of the car, slamming the door on the love of my life, and walked away.

* * *

**Well there it is like it or not. The first chapter. I you want, let me know what you think!**

**Thanks for reading, and if there are any spelling problems, oh well, I'm not an English major!**

**~Misty~**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: For those of you who may have concernes as to what Bella was thinking read this!**

**Bella, in my point of view, is way to forgiving in the books. In this story she is a little more frustrated with being "overprotected". She feels that she is a big girl who thinks that if she can handle the fact that her boyfriend is a vampire, and her ex-best friend is a werewolf, then she is more than capable of handling whatever visions Alice may have as well. Yes I am aware that it is a bit OOC, but trust me, it is needed for this story! Please review and let me know what you think! **

**~Misty~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight, for if I did, I wouldn't be working at Walmart!**

* * *

**BPOV**

What in the world am I thinking? Did I really just walk away from the only man in the world that I have ever truly loved with all that is in me? Am I crazy or is this some kind of horrible dream that I will soon wake up from? I looked around me, I am still in a parking lot, and Edward's Volvo is still behind me, but why isn't he getting out and coming after me?

As soon as I asked myself the question the door the Volvo opened and he was by my side so fast I didn't even see him move. His face was more pained than I have ever seen it. No, I have seen him like this before, but only once. The day that James bit me. The day I will never forget as long as I live. Edward looked as if he had lost me forever, that I was finally running away from him like he had wished I would have done so many times before.

I have to remain strong and true to myself. I have to tell him what I am thinking, to tell him that the way he keeps things from me is completely unfair. I know that he is just trying to protect me because I have been through so much emotionally and physically in such a short amount of time, but I have to try to make him understand. For once I wish he could just read my mind so it would be that much easier on me.

Edward grabbed my arm and gently turned me around to face him. I couldn't bare to look at him knowing how much pain I had just put him in.

"Look at me Bella, please."

"I can't Edward. I just need some time to cool down. I love you more than life itself, but I don't want to say something I may regret."

"Bella, I love you as well, more than I should be allowed, but I can't bare to have you upset with me. I was being inconsiderate of your feelings Bella and I am sorry. Please will you just talk to me?"

"I will get back in the car with you Edward, but I am not ready to talk yet. Will you pease just take me home? It's been a really long day and I just don't feel like myself right now. I want to rest. I want to relax. I want so much right now that I am feeling overwhelmed."

"We will take you home my love, but can Alice stay with you? I am worried about you and I don't feel it is safe." Edward looked at me as if he were looking at me for the last time. I couldn't help but comply to his wishes.

"That's fine." I gave in because I don't want to hurt him. I love him with all of my heart. Why do I have to be so stupid and emotional right now?

* * *

Once we were at the house I noticed a letter from Charlie sitting on the kitchen table.

_Bella, I will be out late because of a new case I am working on. It seems there have been some strange dissaperances happening in Seattle. They have asked for my help. I would like it if you were to ask the Cullens if you can stay at there house this weekend. I don't know why, but for some reason I have a bad feeling about you being home by yourself this weekend. Please call me as soon as you get to the Cullen's house so that I know you have arrived safely. If you go out, do not go out alone! Please Bella, do this for me. I love you and I look forward to hearing from you soon. _

_Love, _

_Dad_

Edward came up behind me and snaked his arms around my waist. I couldn't help the sigh that escaped me.

"What's the matter Love?'

"I don't know, Charlie wants me to stay at your house for the entire weekend?" I don't know why I said it as a question. I looked around the room and noticed that Alice was no where to be seen. I turned around so that I could look at Edward.

"Edward, what is going on?" I didn't ask the question, it came out more like a demand.

"Let's wait for Alice and then we will tell you everything I promise."

"Where did she go?" I huffed and then walked over to the couch to sit down. I really wish I knew why I am feeling so moody lately. This is not like me. It is very frustrating. I am calm, cool, and collective Bella, or at least I thought I was. I think I should have a talk with Carlisle tonight.

"She went to pack a bag for you, she told me in her thoughts on the way over here that you would be staying with us tonight and for the weekend."

"Oh," was the best response I could come up with.

Edward sat down on the couch next to me while I sat there with my elbows on my knees and my head in my hands. I decided to move over into his lap where I thought I would be more comfortable. Unfortunatly I wasn't. I know it's really only been a matter of seconds, but it really feels like it is taking Alice forever to get back in here.

"Edward, where is she, it is taking her forever!! Why is it taking her so long," I said to him in a rather whiny elevated tone full of frustration. He just looked at me with shock written all over his face. Why am I doing this to him? This is not me! There is definatly something wrong with me.

"She's...." I was cut off by Alice finally making her entrance. She looked at me and then back at Edward, obviously having another secret talk about me in their minds. I really don't like it when they do that.

I looked, no more like glared, back at Alice then hissed through my teeth, "I think we should get going to your house now. I need to talk to Carlisle as soon as possible."

Edward was instantly on the phone, "Carlisle, can you meet me at the house, Bella needs to speak with you as soon as possible." There were breaks in the conversation where I couldn't hear Carlisle's side, but I can guess what he was saying. Edward continued, "No, I don't know what is wrong...ok I'll tell her...yes...we will be there in two minutes...ok see you then." during this whole converstation Edward had managed to not onlyget me situated in the car, but had climed in to the driver's seat, started the car, backed out of the driveway, and started speeding towards his house.

He grabbed my hand and started rubbing circles around the knuckle of my thumb. I couldn't concentrate on the drive, I was too preocupied with my own thoughts. I have so many questions to ask Carlisle but I can really only narrow it down to one. Why?

* * *

We pulled up to the house in record time. Carlisle was right behind us. Edward ushered me into the house while Alice ran past us with my bags in her hand. "I'll just put Bella's stuff in your room for you Edward," she called as she past us. Edward put his hand on the small of my back and led me into the living room.

Emmit encased me in a giant bear hug as soon as he saw me. "Put me down right now you stupid overpowering vampire. I don't know if you have noticed this, but I am just a weak little human and you are crushing me right now. I have to breathe remember?" I said with a growl in my voice that I have never heard before. Emmit put me down and I instantly felt guilty. I tried to apologize, but he was gone before I could even get the words out.

I turned around only to see six more vampires staring at me with so many different looks I didn't know what to think. Rosalie looked beyond mad. Jasper looked like he was in pain. Alice looked lost. Esme looked concerned. Carlisle looked curious. And then there was Edward. My Edward looked like he was being torn in several different direction, but mostly he looked worried.

"I..I...I don't know what came over me, I.. I can't explain what is happening to me"

Rosalie looked like she was ready to lunge at me..."If you ever talk to MY husband or anyone else in MY family like that again I will personally rip you apart so slow that you will beg for death. Then I will continue to put you in so much more pain you will think that you have died a thousand deaths. Have I made myself clear!" She said this to me with slow and pronounced speach like she was reprimanding a 5 year old. Edward instantly picked me up and ran with me in his arms to his room before I even realized what had happened.

He put me down on his bed, knelt down in front of me, and placed his hands on my knees.

"What was that Bella? Why did you spit the word vampire at Emmit, and since when do you not like to be hugged by him?"

I instantly started biting on my lower lip as I fought to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall down my already flushed face. I really don't know why I am behaving this way. I wish I understood it, but I don't. So I did the only thing I could think of doing, I shrugged my shoulders. That's right, another non-Bella thing to do, I shrugged my shoulders.

"We are going to go talk to Carlisle right now."

"Actually _Mr. Overprotective, I_ am going to go talk to Carlisle by myself." I spat at him. Then I got up off the bed and started to walk away. _Again!_

* * *

**EPOV**

"Put me down right now you stupid overpowering vampire. I don't know if you have noticed this, but I am just a weak little human and you are crushing me right now. I have to breathe remember?"

Did _My Bella _really just say that? Instantly I was flooded with the thoughts of my family. Rosalie was only thinking about killing Bella. She was holding herself back pretty well. Alice was thinking about why Bella would say something like that. That isn't the Bella she knows, Alice is feeling lost. Jasper is thinking about how overwhelming the emotions are coming from Bella are...shock, anger, guilt, frustration, sadness, hopelessness...It's too much! Esme is wondering why her poor daughter is speaking so harshly about her family. She wants to go over and hold her and tell her that everything is going to be ok. Carlisle is thinking about what kind of stress Bella might be under right now that could cause her to snap at her family in such a way.

"If you ever talk to MY husband or anyone else in MY family like that again I will personally rip you apart so slow that you will beg for death. Then I will continue to put you in so much more pain you will think that you have died a thousand deaths. Have I made myself clear!" Rosalie is only a fraction of a second away from making her threats come true right here where we stand. I let out a growl and swiftly picked up Bella and ran to my room.

I sat Bella down on the bed and kneeled down in front of her. I decided to make contact by putting my hands on her knees. Bella instantly started biting on her bottom lip, a habbit she usually does when she is nervous. I wish I knew what she was thinking this very moment. I feel so helpless right now. Bella is going through some kind of stress right now and I don't know what to do to help her. this is so very frustrating for me. I took a second to try to clear my mind before speaking.

"What was that Bella? Why did you spit the word vampire at Emmit, and since when do you not like to be hugged by him?" so much for the second to compose myself. That came out a little harsh. I didn't mean to sound like I was interogating her. I just want to know what I can do to help.

Then she did the oddest of things, she shrugged her shoulders at me like a 3 year old does when they are in trouble. Huh? There is definatly something wrong with her.

"We are going to go talk to Carlisle right now." We need to find out what is going on. Something is not right. We need to get to the bottom of this.

"Actually _Mr. Overprotective, I_ am going to go talk to Carlisle by myself." Then she got up and walked away from me for the second time today. I got up to argue but she cut me off before I could even get a word out.

"No Edward, you are not coming with me. I need to talk to Carlisle and have him fix me. I don't know what is wrong, but I am snapping at everyone I love and I don't like it. Will you please call Charlie and let him know that I am here and I am safe? And please don't tell him about my moodiness, I don't want him to worry about me anymore than he already does."

By this time we were already at Carlisle's office. I reluctantly nodded at her then started to walk away. She quickly threw her arms around me startling me, "I love you so much Edward, I don't deserve your forgiveness, but I am sorry for how I am acting right now. I just need to talk to him by myself for a few minutes first, then I wil call you in I promise."

"Ok my love, whatever it is you need I am here for you now and for always," then she gave me a kiss filled with so much passion I even forgot where I was at the moment. Much to my dismay, she pulled away and lightly knocked on the door to Carlisle's office.

"Come in."

"Carlisle, may I talk to you please?" she pleaded sounding like she wasn't so sure if he even wanted to talk to her right now.

I decided to walk back to my room and call Charlie.

* * *

**BPOV**

"Carlisle, may I talk to you please?" I asked not knowing if he even wanted me around after the way I just treated his family.

"Yes dear, how may I help you? Please sit down and make yourself comfortable." He is always to polite and professional.

"I...I..I don't know if you can. I feel like my emotions are out of wack" my tears started to stream down my face like the traitors they are.

"Can you tell me when you first started noticing these feelings Bella?" He sounded curious and sincere.

"I'm really not sure, I..I guess it was while I was at the hospital. I was sitting there with you stalling so that Edward could be with me, then He and Alice walked into the room and it was like I instantly thought that they were hiding something. It was something about the way they were looking at me. I felt angry, but I didn't want to bring it up at the moment because I just wanted that stupid cast off of my leg." I stopped not knowing if I should tell him about the fight in the parking lot or not.

"hmm, go on please."

"Well...after we left and got into the car I decided that I wanted to know what they were keeping from me. Edward acted as if it were nothing and said that he wouldn't ever let anything happen to me again. Then I just lost it. I went off on him for no reason at all and then I got out of the car, slammed the door and walked away from him and Alice. I was devistated. Why would I do that to him? Please Carlisle, you have fix this, you have to fix me!"

I was crying so hard by this point that even if Carlisle were to reply I would have heard him. Carlisle came around his desk and pulled me into a fatherly hug. He just held me and let me cry it out. I don't know how long I was crying for, but when I was done I noticed that I wasn't in the room with just Carlisle anymore. Edward was in here with me as well as Esme. I looked at Edward. His face was filled with concern. Then I looked at Esme, my mother in so many ways. I half ran, half tripped across the room and into her arms. I felt like I needed her to hut me. I needed her to tel me that everything was going to be ok.

"Esme I..I am so sorry for treating Emmet that way. I didn't mean it, please forgive me, I..I.." I was once again cut of from voicing my thoughts by the door to Carlisle's office opening and Jasper running inside. He has a look of pure pain and torture on his face.

"There's someone out there Carlisle, someone like me, an empath." answering our questions before they could even be voiced he continued "I have been concentrating very hard on trying to calm Bella's emotions," he looked at me apologetically then continued on, "it's like I was hitting a wall and everything was being sent right back to me tenfold. Alice then had a vision of someone in the forest behind our house. Emmet and Rosalie went to investigate, but it was like they vanished. The scent was there, then all of a sudden it was gone. I don't think that whoever it is that is out there has good intentions, I think we should advise the pack and set up a perimiter."

What is he talking about? There is another vampire out there that is controlling my emotions and making me a head case? But why? Why me of all people? Why do I always have to attract danger like a magnet?

Then I heard something in the distance like a cry of pain and crashing boulders.

All five of us in the room asked at the same time, "What was that?" and in an instant Jasper, Carlisle, and Edward were out of the room. Esme told me to stay with her that she would keep me safe. All I want to know is, 1) is everyone accounted for, and 2) Who the heck is out there?

* * *

**AN: Well there you go, chapter 2 is complete!! I hope you al like it! I know I only got 2 reviews, but I loved them both! They put a really big smile on my face after a rather long couple of days. Family life is hard right now, but we will make it I'm sure. I gotta go feed my kids now! take care!**

**~Misty~**


	3. Chapter 3

**EPOV**

Millions of questions are going through my mind right now. We left Esme and Bella behind as Carlisle, Jasper and myself ran out of the house and into the woods behind our house. I was having a hard time concentrating on what was even going on around me. We are moving so fast yet I can still see everything around me as if I were standing still. I can hear the fighting going on ahead of us in the direction that we are running. It sounds as if there is a massive battle taking place.

"Edward we need to stop…we need to approach this cautiously" Carlisle says to me.

"I agree with him Edward. We don't know what we are heading into and the emotions are intense"

I came to a sudden stop trying to focus on the thoughts of whoever it is that is ahead of us.

"_what is he doing? Why is he acting like this? It's all Bella's fault. It's always Bella's fault. I hope someone gets here soon, he is too strong for me to be able to handle this. Does he not know who I am?" _

"_Who is She? Why is she fighting me? Why am I fighting her? What is going on? Everything feels so hazy…Why am I so mad? This is so frustrating! If she doesn't get off me now I am going to rip her apart, but I don't think that I want to."_

"Rosalie is in trouble. I can hear her thoughts as well as Emmet's. She is fighting him, but He doesn't seem to know who he is or why he is even fighting to begin with. We need to hurry. I don't hear anyone else, but if we don't hurry he is going to kill her, he is very confused right now."

We continued on in our search for them. It wasn't hard with our enhanced senses, however, when we found them we weren't prepared for what we would find.

"I swear it Emmet, If you don't stop fighting me right now I will kill you. I don't want to because I love you, but when it comes down to me or you, I will not loose!"

Rosalie has Emmet pinned down with one hand on his throat and her other hand holding his hands above his head while she is sitting on top of him. She was demanding yet pleading at the same time for him to stop fighting her. He on the other hand looks lost and confused. He doesn't seem to understand where he is or what is going on.

Alice has suddenly shown up out of nowhere right as Jasper approached Rosalie. They worked together without needing to talk. As Alice pulled Rosalie off of Emmet, Jasper took over the hold on Emmet and firmly held him so that he couldn't get away.

"Emmet, if you want me to let you go, you are going to have to calm down. Do you understand? We are not going to hurt you I promise. We are your family and are only here to keep you and Rosalie from killing each other."

Emmet took a second to process what Jasper said and then slowly nodded. Jasper cautiously let Emmet go. It seemed like the haze that was over Emmet's eyes slowly lifted and he shook his head.

"Whoa!!! What is going on, why are we in the middle of the woods, and why do you all look like you are ready for a fight? Did I miss something?" Yep, Emmet is defiantly confused.

Rosalie quickly went over to Emmet and explained to him what had happened. As she embraced him I decided to read Emmet's mind to see if I could figure anything out.

_Ok, so I remember Bella…I was trying to be my usual self that everyone loves…I picked her up…she was rude to me….I was hurt and upset because she has never treated me like that…I decided to come get some air and maybe hunt down a grizzly or two or three so that Edward wouldn't kill me for possibly putting the slightest of marks on my little sister…I remember Rosalie chasing after me…I remember her calling me stupid for letting Bella get to me like that…we started to argue…I threw a tree…Rosalie attacked me…Wait. Rosalie attacked me? And I don't remember anything else._

"Rosalie? Why did you attack me? Do you not love me anymore? What did I do to you? I don't understand. Baby, I'm sorry. Please don't be mad at me. I just didn't want to hurt Bella, and I didn't want to be killed by her overprotective Edward. I'm so sorry baby. Please forgive me."

"Oh Emmet, I'm not mad at you. I just followed you to make sure that you were ok. I didn't want Bella to ruin who you are. I love you so much. I don't know why I attacked. It's like I wasn't me or something. But after I had you pinned, I couldn't let you go because you didn't seem like yourself. I knew that if I let you go you were going to kill me. I knew you didn't want to hurt me, but it was like something was telling me to not let go. I am the one who is sorry. Please forgive me"

I looked to Carlisle and he was deep in thought. He was thinking about what Jasper was saying earlier about someone else being out there, someone who was controlling Bella's emotions. He thinks that someone is planning something big and for some reason this person seems to able to not only control emotions but able to disappear at the same time. This other person is very powerful and could be here watching us at this very moment.

We decided to get back to the house to have a family meeting. We need to talk about everything that is going on. We need to make sure that Bella and Esme are safe.

Just the thought of my Bella makes my undead heart soar. Her absence makes me feel like I am missing a huge part of me. I need her and I need her now. I need to hold her in my arms and tell her everything is going to be ok. That we will find out what is happening and get to the bottom of it so that we can stop it. I need to tell her how much I love her. I need to see her beautiful face once again and I can't wait any longer.

We are almost home now! Just a few more minutes until I have my Bella in my arms again.

"NO! Edward, It's too late" Alice gasps. Too late? What is she talking about? Have I been so consumed with my thoughts that I missed something?

"Edward, my vision…It's happening now!! We won't make it in time. They have made the decision and it is too late! We won't make it! They took her. They took Bella, but they took Esme too. We didn't make it. They distracted us. It was a trap. They got us all out of the house and they took her. They took Esme too" Alice was interrupted by the fiercest and most painful growl I have ever heard and when I looked around I noticed that it was coming from Carlisle. I joined in as the family started to run faster than I have ever seen them back to the house.


End file.
